


By Any Other Name

by jeweldancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode 1104, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweldancer/pseuds/jeweldancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After episode 1104, I saw a lot of comments about why Dean still had Cas in his phone as Castiel. This was actually one of my favorite parts of the episode, and I loved that he still had him as Castiel. Imagine that everyone calls you by a nickname, and your real name is beautiful but forgotten. Imagine meeting a person who insists on calling you by your real name sometimes because they think you are beautiful, and deserving of more than a nickname given on a whim. Wouldn't that make you feel special? I think that is why Dean did this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short little ramble. I'll have longer and better things out soon!

On the way back to the bunker, Sam thought to ask why Dean still had Cas in his contacts as "Castiel". They've both called him Cas for years; hell, Dean was the one who nicknamed him in the first place. Dean avoids the question, but Sam is persistent. Besides, there's nothing else to do on the long drive except listen to Dean's music. 

Dean finally snaps that Sam thinks about everything too much, and that it's none of his business anyway. Sam laughs and lets it go, because the vigor behind the response means that the reason is actually something that matters to Dean. That's all Sam really wanted to know. 

Sure, Dean refers to the angel as Cas; it's shorter and easier than the mouthful that is Castiel. But Dean has never forgotten the wonder and beauty of Castiel when they first met. He has never forgotten the bravery of Castiel every time he has fought alongside them. He has never forgotten the loyalty of Castiel, every time he has chosen to stand with humanity rather than heaven. 

Cas is a friend, a dorky guy who likes to binge on Netflix, someone whose smile makes Dean feel at home. But Cas is so much more. He is a angelic creature of immense power and glory. Dean can never forget that. He doesn't want to. So every time Cas calls or texts, it's a small reminder. 

And every time Dean whispers in the darkness, when he can't sleep, he calls him Castiel.


End file.
